


Krampusnacht

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, Krampus!Ichigo, M/M, Shinji didn't ask for this, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: He didn't even want to be at this dumbass party to begin with, he'd much rather be at home. But between Hiyori's nagging and a lost bet with Lisa, he's been roped into attending. And the night was only going to get worse.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 13





	Krampusnacht

Hooded greyish brown eyes watched as people casually chatted with each other from over a red solo cup. He could see Urahara, dressed in something other than his usual white and green for once, trying and failing to keep Yoruichi's attention. In the far left corner was Hiyori and Lisa, the latter was snapping pictures and the former was openly gaping. He sneered.

The blonde didn't even want to be here in the first place, the only reason he showed up was because Hiyori had nagged him until he agreed. So now he was stuck at this dumbass party when he'd much rather be at home watching watching stupid b-movies and getting drunk. And that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was that he had lost a bet to Lisa, who had demanded that he wore a Santa outfit. Normally he wouldn't care, he was all for wearing ugly sweaters and Santa costumes, but Lisa had given him a _Mrs._ Claus outfit. One with a short skirt and fucking _thigh-highs_ . She even made him wear _panties_. The pervert. Thankfully no one had tried anything yet, even if he was itching to slap someone.

"Oi, Shinji," The blonde turned to see Kensei, "You mind going out and getting my phone, I left it in my car."

"Get it yerself."

"Don't be a baby. It's not like it's that cold outside."

"Easy fer ya ta say, yer not wearin' a dress."

"Stop being such a pussy," The silver haired man shoved his keys into Shinji's hands, "It'll take five minutes tops to go get them. In the meantime, I have to make sure Lisa doesn't spike the punch again." He gave the blonde a pat on the shoulder before turning and walking away. 

_Asshole_. But there wasn't much he could do about it. And if he took too long leaving Kensei would literally throw him out, he's done it in the past. Grumbling, Shinji stomped over to the door and was greeted with a blast of cold air as he swung it open.

He could tell that they'd have to stay the night. The road was already covered in snow even though it had only started less than an hour ago and the large flakes showed no signs of stopping, obscuring his vision. The fact that the sun was setting didn't help. At least he could see where the sidewalk was. Thank God for Mashiro's habit of covering everything in lights, even if Kensei's car blended in with the snow.

Cursing as he walked over to the silver vehicle, he fumbled a bit with the key before flinging the door open and wrinkling his nose at the mess that greeted him. Seriously, how could someone drive correctly with so much trash littering their car? Whatever, the phone was thankfully laying on the seat so he didn't have to go digging for it. Quickly pocketing it, he slammed the door shut and locked it. A reflection in the window caught his eye, causing him to freeze and take a closer look at what was shown.

Terrified, he whipped around and took a step back, away from what stood in front of him.

The creature was easily twice his size, with a lean humanoid body covered in dark brown, almost black, fur and a pair of horns sitting above its large golden eyes. It's legs were that of a goat and a long thin tail twitched in the snow. He could see an orange forked tongue resting just behind its teeth. There was a large basket attached to its back and, on closer inspection, the end of its tail seemed to be covered in what looked to be dark birch branches. Despite how easy it would be for this beast to kill him, it merely watched, head tilted and eyes observing as Shinji pressed his back against the vehicle, his hands raised in a pacifying manner. Leaning down on all fours, it began to sniff his hands curiously.

"Um, hi?" The creature licked his hand, "Oh, ew. Please don't eat me." He nervously chuckled as the creature began sniffing at his chest instead. A quick look around made dread pool into his gut. There was no one else around. There was nothing he could do if this thing decided to kill him and there was no one around to help him escape. Which left him with one option, distract it and run. Sucking in a breath to calm himself, he reached down and gently brushed one of his hands through its fur.

Golden slits snapped onto his face, studying him for any signs of aggression, before cautiously pushing into his palm. Slowly, he repeated his previous action with his other hand and began rubbing the sides of the creature's face. Immediately the creature's eyes dilated and, before Shinji could move, it pushed its head into his chest, purring. Between the horns resting on his shoulders and the purring face in his stomach, he had been effectively pinned against the car. _Shit_.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around its head and tried to dislodge himself, only for the creature to then prop its head on his shoulder and rub against his face. Desperately trying to avoid looking at those dagger sized fangs, he placed his hands on the creature's shoulders and pushed. It raised its head and stared down at him, gold into umber, before wrapping its claws around his waist and nuzzling back into his throat, trapping him more so than before.

He couldn't help the small squeak that escaped him when he felt a warm wet tongue slide against his collarbone and up his neck. _What the fuck?_ Frozen in place, he could only stare in shock as his throat was covered in saliva. Hopefully it was only some sort of social bonding thing and not the shit that happens in Lisa's damn porn books, it was far too cold for _that_. Just as he thought about it, the creature pressed the flat side of its incisors against his jugular and gave a gentle nip, causing him to jump.

Enough was enough. Gathering up his courage, he gave the beast a rough shove and glared up at it. And _no_ , he was not _pouting_.

"What the hell are you doi-umf!" He was cut off by a long serpentine tongue shoving its way down his throat. Choking, he tried to push himself away, only for the creature's hands to tighten around his hips as it proceeded to fuck his throat with its tongue.

He didn't know how long it lasted, just that he couldn't breathe and he was having an unwanted sexual awakening. Only when his vision was starting to blur did it remove its tongue and give him a couple seconds to gulp down air before it went back to fucking his throat. Eventually, after three more breaks, it finally stopped, leaving Shinji to lean against it with shaking legs, cursing softly under his breath. He had left to get Kensei's phone, not get molested by a damn demon!

When his legs had finally regained their strength, he pushed himself up and looked up at the golden eyes that were studying him.

"Well...that was...enlightening." His legs wobbled, causing the creature to gently grab and pick him up. Yelping, the blonde threw his arms around its neck as panic crawled up his throat. Was it kidnapping him? Was he about to go missing over a fucking phone?

Instead of leaping off into the snow covered night like he expected it to, it instead merely walked over to the porch and set him down next to the door.

"Oh, well, thanks I guess-" He turned to see nothing, no sign of the creature, not even footprints. Thoroughly shaken, he shoved the door open and was greeted by Kensei. Not even bothering to acknowledge him, besides throwing his phone at him, the blonde promptly kicked off his shoes and went upstairs. Cautiously opening the guest room that had more or less been declared his, he peeked inside, gave the room a once over, and threw himself down on the bed, desperately needing some alone time to go over what happened and regain some mental stability.

The boner really didn't help.

**Author's Note:**

> Krampusnacht is actually on December 5th, but don't worry about that.


End file.
